


Sleep

by orphan_account



Series: Ron and Leslie Friendship and ship one-shots [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically, Leslie is going crazy from sleep deprivation and Ron tries to make her get some rest.  Can be relationship or friendship fic.





	

Ron never liked to get involved in other people's issues - especially Leslie's, but this had gone on long enough. She looked as though she hadn't slept in a month and she was acting completely crazy (even for Leslie). He couldn't stand to see her like this. 

He watched as she yelled and screamed about something dumb, stopping her tirade only to yawn. She looked miserable. He gave a sigh of defeat and stood up. He walked out of his office. “What is the meaning of this?” He bellowed.

“Tom is being a stupid idiot!” She yelled.

“How so?”

“By being a stupid idiot!” She responded, apparently frustrated that this needed explaining. Ron gave Tom a gentle smack on the head.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Being a stupid idiot. Leslie, you need to get some sleep.” She scrunched her face up.

“No. I. Don't.”

“Leslie, I'm ordering you to take the day off and get some rest.”

“No.”

“We can do this the easy way, or the hard way.” 

She folded her arms across her chest. She had a determined expression on her face, but he could tell it was taking everything she had just to stay standing.

He grabbed her and picked her up. She attempted to struggle but it was no use. “Everyone get back to work.” He ordered as he dragged her into his office. He gently laid her down on the bench and draped his jacket over her like a blanket. She fell asleep instantly. He sat down at his desk. As he worked, his eyes wandered over to her unconscious form, sleeping, and peaceful, and he smiled. She really was beautiful.


End file.
